PF DT 9. Spielabend - Klaxx oder Kawumm, das ist hier die Frage
Ausschnitt aus den Aufzeichnungen von Rizzo Bikara Da der Meister sich schon die Mühe gemacht hat mir lesen und schreiben beizubringen, hielt Aibo es für eine gute Idee unsere Abenteuer schriftlich festzuhalten . Bestimmt hat er Recht Eintrag 9 Nachdem wir die Menschen aus Grauend ,oder Grauspitz wie die Orks es jetzt nennen, hinter uns gelassen hatten, wir sollten für sie den Weg zu den Zwergen sichern, kamen wir eine sehr gut ausgebaute Straße entlang. Wir wurden auch nicht angegriffen, nicht mal Akum und Treadre versuchten mich zu verhauen. Wir kamen an einem riesigem Totem zustehen, das war bestimmt noch größer als Treadre und Akum zusammen, sehr erstaunlich. An einem Querbalken am oberen Ende des Totem, war ein Auge und ein Flügel geschnitzt. Klaxx meinte, dieser Gnom weiß wirklich alles, es handele sich um Grumps, einen orkischen Gott. Der Flügel ist wohl ein Symbol für die Reise dieses Gottes, durch seine Größe soll er wohl sehr weite Strecken mit nur einem Schritt zurück gelegt haben, ich würde dafür wohl mehrere Wochen brauchen… An diesem Totem lehnte eine junge Ork-Wache, Dorxx die heroische Wache. Akum schmiert etwas von seinem Blut an das Totem um dem Gott zu huldigen, ich verstehe diesen dragonborn einfach nicht. Dorxx ist davon aber so beeindruckt, dass wir passieren durften. Er erwähnt auch noch mal den Meister der kettenblitze und das dieser zu dem See aufgebrochen sei. Im See gibt es Geheimnisse und eine Siedlung „Grumps Auge". 2 Wachen standn am Eingang zu der Siedlung, sie ließen uns aber ohne Probleme passieren. Flavius wurde mit Missachtung betrachtet, das Gefühl kenne ich. Klaxx hingegen hat man versucht überall in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Hier wurden auch viele Güter der Zwerge gehandelt. Wir erfuhren von den flatanasiegeln, diese Siegel kommen aus gnomdon und bedeuten das bei der Herstellung eines frittierten Produktes garantiert keine Fledermaus zu Schaden gekommen ist, immer diese Alternativen. Klaxx zog sich eine Weile zurück und als er wieder bei uns war, sah er aus wie ein Goblin, zum verwechseln ähnlich, er kann einfach alles tragen. Als Goblin, mit diesen ganzen Klamotten war es eher ein Zwiebelgoblin, getarnt versuchte er Informationen über den See zu erhalten. Akum fasste in der Zwischenzeit einer Orkdame an die Brüste und war total begeistert, ich hielt das für keine gute Entscheidung, auch wenn er meinte ich hätte es auch ausprobieren sollen. Der See wird hier anscheinend Manateich oder Teich der Drachenwunder genannt, es gibt eine elektrische Spannung an der Oberfläche und eine 5köpfige Hydra bewacht den Bereich, eine Drachen-Elektro-Hydra. Der nächste Oberschamane wird wohl durch die Tötung dieses Monsters bestimmt. Einer dieser Anwärter ist Rotzahn, zu diesem machte sich Klaxx als nächstes auf den Weg. Vor dem Zelt dieses Rotzahns war eine Wache postiert, Klaxx schmiss sein Netz auf ihn und ging einfach vorbei. Drinnen erwarte in ein großer nackter Ork, der sich mit roter Farbe einrieb. Er war aber davon beeindruckt wie Klaxx in sein Zelt gekommen ist und griff ihn nicht an. Rotzahn blickte aber durch die Verkleidung von Klaxx und erkannte ihn als Gnom, man soll sich auch nicht für jemanden anderen ausgeben. Rotzahn will alle 5 Köpfe der Hydra haben um der Nachfolger von Kettenblitz zu werden. Stahlklaue liegt zur Zeit aber in Führung und ist viel beliebter als er, Rotzahn wird als unbeliebter Beleidiger bezeichnet. Er bot uns Schutzzauber für den Kampf gegen die Hydra an und als Belohnung sollten wir mehrere coole Zauberstäbe erhalten. Nach einer kurzen Weile bemerkte Klaxx, dass Rotzahn etwas viel über uns wusste, er nahm an das seine Gedanken von dem Ork gelesen wurden. Er tat das gleiche mit dem Ork. Das muss ein Anblick gewesen sein, Gedankenlesen-loop, klingt nicht gesund. Sie befreiten sich aber aus dieser Gedankensituation und Klaxx kam wieder zu uns um uns alles zu erzählen. Wir entschieden uns gegen das Angebot von Rotzahn und wollten einen Boten zu ihm schicken, der ihm vor die Füße spuckt. Nun suchte ich noch , mit Hilfe von Klaxx natürlich, die einheimischen ratfolks auf. Dank klaxx fanden wir schnell ihren Bau und Kanysi, die wirklich attraktiv war für ihr Alter, begrüßte uns. Ich erhielt einige Informationen über die Warpstones die ich noch bei mir habe. Kanysi kannte sogar meinen Meister, auf jeden Fall stand sein Name in diesem riesigen magischen Buch was sie hervor zauberte. Bevor wir gehen konnten wollte sie noch eine Gegenleistung für die Informationen die Sie mit uns teilte. Ich wusste aber erst was sie von mir wollte als Aibo es mir erklärte. Ich hätte nie erwartet das eine so attraktive Ratling Frau einen solch unmoralischen Vorschlag unterbreiten würde, nur gut, dass ich jetzt Bürgerrechte für unser Volk durchsetzen soll. Wir verließen die Siedlung wieder und ein paar orkische wachen patrouillierten auf dem Weg. Von ihnen erfuhren wir von den Pferde liebenden Greifen. Flavius ritt auf einem Pferd. Es handelte sich u, 6 bis 8 Tiere im Horscht und davon wären 2 bis 3 gefährlich. Wir nutzen das Pferd als Köder und versuchten uns den Greifen zu stellen. Klaxx würde während des Kampfes von einem der Tiere gegriffen und flog hoch über die Bäume, er hätte bestimmt eine schöne Aussicht. Leider kann Klaxx nicht fliegen, so stürzte er ab als der Greif ihn los ließ. Treadre konnte mit ihrem Speer die Greifen gut verletzen, am Ende entkam der große Greifenvater, die anderen 2 Tiere erledigten wir. Nach dem Kampf gingen wir zum Ende des nicht im Zwergen Reich befindlichen Passes, es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Direkt an der Grenze, kleinliche Zwerge, stand ein Zwerg. Flavius sprach mit dem Zwerg und sagte ihm, dass wir in offizieller Angelegenheit dort sind. Ein magischer Stein erschien und eine Feder schrieb alles mit was die beiden besprechen. Flavius wurde nochmals darauf hingewiesen, dass die Inquisition keine Befugnisse mehr nach der Grenze hat. Der Zwerg erzählte uns noch von Aschgran. Dieser sucht alte Macht im Westen, es gab wohl Handel zwischen ihm und den Zwergen, aber wir bekamen keine Informationen über den Inhalt dieses Handels und auch nicht über die Ladung der großen Wägen. Der Graf verlässt die Grenze, daher ist es für die Zwerge vorteilhaft und die Grenze zum Stein sei sicher. Es gibt Gerüchte über eine Seuche die sich von Osten her ausbreitet. Der Rat der kleinen Könige, der Blutadel und die Pfennigkönige beratschlagen sich. Zum Abschluss meint er noch, dass Brimm mehr Probleme hat, ob er damit uns meinte so wie er uns musterte? Wir gingen ein Stück den Pass zurück und warteten auf Harbor und die Karawane, auch um unsere Belohnung zu erhalten. Das Pferd von Flavius war auch bei ihnen.